


Thief of Hearts

by Abarero



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: Corrin finds that the only thing she has to worry about Shura stealing is her heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For FERarePairWeek: #3- Friend/Foe

Corrin knew her family would disagree, would see sparing this one life as a danger that could only come back to haunt them. He was an enemy, an outlaw, a man admittedly involved in Azura’s kidnapping from Nohr!

 

But something in his eyes made Corrin feel like for once, once amongst the countless lives she’d been unable to spare, once the choice was truly hers to save him. Friend, foe...she’d have to live with whatever the consequences were. She wasn’t expecting to fall in love with him.

 

“Where are you off to with such a smile on your face?” Xander had asked her.

 

Corrin shrugged, trying and failing at acting nonchalant. “Oh just checking in on everyone. You know, nothing special.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Well...I’d best be going.” She hurried away before he could ask her anything else.

 

The next day hadn’t been much better, Camilla cornering her and asking about who the lucky someone was. “Oh come on, darling. If _Xander_ can tell you’re crushing on someone, it’s gotta be obvious.”

 

Corrin once again did her best to dodge the question. “I-I have no idea what he’s talking about. Must be his idea of a joke, you know he’s not very good at them.”

 

Camilla arched an eyebrow. “Then who are you sneaking off to see so often, hmm?”

 

“Just Shura...he’s not comfortable coming around everyone else yet and he shouldn’t be eating by himself so…”

 

Her sister got a steely look in her eyes. “Oh that _pirate_. Well. I’m certain we can send Niles to keep him company. Niles likes that sort, and he’s definitely more able to relate than we would be with his situation for sure.”

 

Corrin smiled. “You know, if you keep thinking of him as the enemy you won’t ever get to know him.”

 

“I’m just thinking of my dearest sister and wanting to keep her safe and sound, that’s all. He fooled us once already, that’s all I’m saying.”

 

She couldn’t deny that, but felt the need to defend him all the same. “And he regrets what he’s had to do to survive! I would think, given the people who you and the others have taken on as retainers, that you’d all be a little more willing to give him a second chance.”

 

This seemed to strike a chord, Camilla’s expression softening. “Corrin, I trust you. If you say he’s an ally, a trustworthy one, then that’s enough.”

 

Corrin nodded, her expression serious. “I do. I trust him. He’s our friend, Camilla. We just need to give him a chance to prove it.”

 

“Either way,” she said, with a flip of her hair, “I’ll be keeping an eye on him. My priority is your safety, my dear, and so I must keep watch on _anyone_ who is around you.”

 

Corrin supposed she couldn’t argue that.

 

* * *

 

Talking with others in the army seemed to bring out a new side to Shura, who was lit up with an almost childlike hope now. Corrin couldn’t keep from smiling as he talked excitedly about how he was going to work to rebuild his homeland. And it made her heart warm in a way that was perhaps not just due to happiness for her friend.

 

Something about Shura, about his plight, struck a chord with Corrin.

 

He was so concerned about how his reputation would affect those around him, was so worried about how he might taint Corrin by just being around her. Despite all he’d been through, even now, he worried about others first.

 

Corrin found that she could relate to that quite a bit.

 

Elise couldn’t keep from asking her anytime she was nearby, “Who is it? Come on, Corrin tell me!”

 

And Leo hadn’t been much help either, muttering that he hoped if she’d taken to one of the two army’s outlaws that perhaps it would be best if it _wasn’t_ Niles.

 

No, as much as Niles and Shura seemed to share a similar history as outlaws, their personalities couldn’t be more different. Where Niles was bold and flirtatious, Shura honestly seemed flustered by the few attempts Corrin had made when flirting with him.

 

Inviting him to her quarters had led to him blushing up to his ears while he stammered out concerns about damaging her reputation just by being seen there.

 

When finally she became bold enough to reach over and take his hand while they were talking once, she was certain he couldn’t be redder in the face if he tried.

 

Shura was, despite the hard-life he’d lived, rather gentle somehow. He was honest, heartfelt, and kind. And well, he wasn’t _that_ much older than Xander, though his life had certainly taken its toll on him.

 

Somehow, though she wasn’t sure when, Corrin found herself longing to spend time with him. So it worried her when she found him looking rather distressed one day.

 

But when pressed for why, he surprised her with an answer she didn’t expect.

 

“Do you have a dream?”

 

“A dream?”

 

Shura smiled, soft and gentle. “For a long time, I lost sight of my dreams. When you are so focused on survival, you don't have time for dreams. But after I met you, they came back to me, stronger and more vivid than ever. The dream of a reborn Kohga has filled me with new life. But there is another dream that has come to me as well. I know it is one that will never come true. And yet...I cannot seem to give it up”

 

She reached over then, placing her hand gently upon his arm. “Shura, I don't believe there are dreams that can't come true.”

  
“That's very naive of you, if you don't mind my saying so, milady. I'm too old to believe in such fantasies.”

 

How could she get him to believe in himself? Believe that he could succeed the way she did?

 

“Then maybe you should have someone who isn't? Someone who believes in you. Someone who you can share your dream with.”

  
He’d seemed surprised by her comments. “Someone I can share my dreams with?”

  
“Yes. Maybe even someone like...me.” She took a deep breath. “What is your other dream, Shura?”

  
There was the blush, as always stark against his pale skin. “Corrin, will you be with me?”

 

“Huh?” she stammered.

 

Tentatively, he reached over, placing his hand atop hers. “In my dreams, you are there with me when I rebuild Kohga. In my dreams, we live the rest of our lives together, in peace. You see...I have fallen in love with you. And I dream you will return my love.”

 

Her heart jumped in her chest, racing so hard she’s certain he could hear it. “You what?!”

 

He’s quieter now, his brows furrowed. Worried. “Corrin, do you share this dream with me?  


“Shura…”

  
“I-it is all right if you do not wish to. I understand—”

 

She turned to him abruptly, her hands somehow finding his shoulders despite their trembling. “I think it's a beautiful dream.”

 

His eyes widen. “Then…”

  
“Yes, I would love to share in your dreams.” She smiled hoping it could convey how she felt. “I am yours, if you will be mine.”

  
Shura dropped his eyes, and she can feel him shaking too. “Corrin...thank you.” He glanced up, his eyes filled with love and hope. “We still have a long road ahead of us... But together, I know we have nothing to fear.”

 

“I feel the same way.”

 

“I am glad to hear it. And I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to help your dreams come true.”

 

Corrin threw her arms around him, her breath warm in his ear. “I think you just made my dream come true, Shura.”

 

He chuckled and she felt butterflies in her stomach at the sound. He pushed back at her shoulders, his head inclined forward as he smirked, mischief in his eyes.

 

“I don't wanna steal a kiss. I want you to give me one.”

 

She laughed, her bangs mingling with his. “Okay.”

 

Corrin kissed him, both of them laughing into it.

 

 

> _Dear Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise,_
> 
> _Okay, so I may have fallen in love with that pirate that hijacked our ship._
> 
> _But, I can promise you this._
> 
> _I was the one to steal the first kiss._
> 
>  - _ _Corrin__


End file.
